rottenoomochafandomcom-20200214-history
Manatsu no Photograph
|Runtime = 04:26 (Full version) 01:30 (Ending) |First Episode = 1 |Last Episode = OVA}} Manatsu no Photograph (真夏のフォトグラフ) is the ending of Astarotte no Omocha!, performed by . Kanji Lyrics モノクロの毎日 今まで普通に暮らせていたのに 君なしではもういられない 手のひらサイズの愛情 君がくれたから 零れないように... 君が彩る 真夏のフォトグラフ きらめく時間を残さず抱きしめたい 過去の涙も 過ちも 寂しさも 今この手にある幸せにつながってる 二人出逢った今日の日につながってる 永遠の約束を交わした 今なら信じてゆけるよ 自分以外の人だって フレームの中のふたりに 嘘はないから そばにいれるの 君と彩る 真夏のフォトグラフ 七つ浮かんだ星達に手を伸ばそう 二人を包む景色が変わっても つないだ手と手を離さずに 歩いてこう つないだ心は変わらずに 君を想う レンズの向こう 君の優しい瞳 シャッターを押して切り取る かけがえのない今を 君が彩る 真夏のフォトグラフ きらめく時間を残さず抱きしめたい 過去の涙も 過ちも 寂しさも 今この手にある幸せにつながってる 二人出逢った今日の日につながってる Hiragana Lyrics モノクロのまいにち　いままでふつうにくらせていたのに きみなしではもういられない てのひらサイズのあいじょう　きみがくれたから こぼれないように... きみがいろどる　まなつのフォトグラフ きらめくときをのこさずだきしめたい かこのなみだも　あやまちも　さびしさも いまこのてにあるしあわせにつながってる ふたりであったきょうのひにつながってる とわのやくそくをかわした　いまならしんじてゆけるよ じぶんいがいのひとだって フレームのなかのふたりに　うそはないから そばにいれるの きみといろどる　まなつのフォトグラフ ななつうかんだほしたちにてをのばそう ふたりをつつむけしきがかわっても つないだてとてをはなさずに　あるいてこう つないだこころはかわらずに　きみをおもう レンズのむこう　きみのやさしいひとみ シャッターをおしてきりとる　かけがえのないいまを きみがいろどる　まなつのフォトグラフ きらめくときをのこさずだきしめたい かこのなみだも　あやまちも　さびしさも いまこのてにあるしあわせにつながってる ふたりであったきょうのひにつながってる Romaji Lyrics Mo no ku ro no ma i ni chi i ma ma de fu tsuu ni ku ra se te i ta no ni Ki mi na shi de wa mou i ra re na i Te no hi ra sa i zu no a i jou ki mi ga ku re ta ka ra Ko bo re na i you ni Ki mi ga i ro do ru ma na tsu no fo to gu ra fu Ki ra me ku to ki o no ko sa zu da ki shi me ta i Ka ko no na mi da mo a ya ma chi mo sa bi shi sa mo I ma ko no te ni a ru shi a wa se ni tsu na ga tte ru Fu ta ri de a tta kyou no hi ni tsu na ga tte ru To wa no ya ku so ku o ka wa shi ta i ma na ra shin ji te ku yu ke ru yo Ji bun i ga i no hi to da tte Fu ree mu no na ka no fu ta ri ni u so wa na i ka ra So ba ni i re ru no Ki mi to i ro do ru ma na tsu no fo to gu ra fu Na na tsu u kan da ho shi ta chi ni te o no ba sou Fu ta ri o tsu tsu mu ke shi ki ga ka wa tte mo Tsu na i da te to te o ha na sa zu ni a ru i te kou Tsu na i da ko ko ro wa ka wa ra zu ni ki mi o o mo u Ren zu no mu kou ki mi no ya sa shi i hi to mi Sha ttaa o o shi te ki ri to ru ka ke ga e no na i i ma o Ki mi ga ni ro do ru ma na tsu no fo to gu ra fu Ki ra me ku to ki o no ko sa zu da ki shi me ta i Ka ko no na mi da mo a ya ma chi mo sa bi shi sa mo I ma ko no te ni a ru shi a wa se ni tsu na ga tte ru Fu ta ri de a tta kyou no hi ni tsu na ga tte ru English Translation Booklet Manatsu no Photograph BK (1).jpg Manatsu no Photograph BK (2).jpg Manatsu no Photograph BK (3).jpg Manatsu no Photograph BK (4).jpg Manatsu no Photograph BK (5).jpg Manatsu no Photograph BK (6).jpg Manatsu no Photograph BK (7).jpg Manatsu no Photograph BK (8).jpg Manatsu no Photograph BK (9).jpg Category:Musics